Once Bitten, Twice Ed
"Once Bitten, Twice Ed" is the 25th episode of Season 3. It is also the last episode of Season 3. It's also the 77th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy reuses the same scam over and over again. It only took the failure of the first scam to ruin all the others. Plot As anyone who knows him will quickly tell you, Ed has an overactive imagination, which is pretty easily fooled if you appeal to it in the right way. Eddy of course knows exactly which buttons to push in order to get his big pal eager to do his every bidding which is why Ed is running round his basement trying to please the tetchy great Baron O'Beef Dip. Edd thinks it's deplorable but Eddy's not interested in whiners, he's just thought of a killer scam! What Eddy's soon to learn though is that people quickly grow weary of the same old thing - or in this case the same old scam, for unperturbed by the frosty reception his initial raccoon shoot receives Eddy decides that all it needs in order to succeed is a little tweaking when Jonny 2x4 stopped Rolf. But it's not long before his various tweaked-up Mutant World, Fridge Land et al are advertising their wares in vain for his would-be pigeons all too quickly realize that all these manifestations are just the same old thing in increasingly flimsy disguise and having been fooled into hiking out to see raccoons and mutants and part with their interstellar quarters once already they're not very keen to make the same mistake again. Eddy's exasperated, and despite moans from Ed and Edd he won't give it up and go home, after all why flush away the perfect plan? Scam(s) Raccoon Round Up Theme: Raccoon/Barnyard Objective: Slay the Raccoon (Ed) with a marshmallow (the exception being Rolf's Great Nano kidney stone key chain) Players: Rolf Ruined by: Jonny Mutant Land Theme: Mutant/Space Object: Slay the Mutant creature (Ed) with an Anti-Matter Marshmallow (exception: Kevin's dad's lucky ballpene) Players: Rolf Ruined by: Jonny Meat Mania Theme: Meat Creature/Barnyard Objective: Unknown Players: None Cockroach Country Theme: Cockroach Objective: Unknown Players: None Jogging Pants World Theme: Jogging Pants Objective: Unknown Players: None Fridge Land Theme: Refrigerator Objective: Unknown Players: None Bathroom World Theme: Bathroom Objective: Unknown Players: Wilfred Memorable Quotes *'Ed': with his toy rocket "All pistons are ready for a go! Astronauts are prepared!" rocket into his belly "Uh-oh! The ship is being devoured by a mutant fat belly! Quick! Turn on your perpetual micro-orbital rocket! RUN AWAY!" the rocket as it flies all over Ed's room, smacks Ed in the face, and launches out of the house ''"Whoops." ''jollily ---- *'Eddy': 'Teddy Treebark' "Hey you! My name's Teddy Treebark! Tired of being the neighborhood poltroon? Want to save the world and be a hero for the first time in your stinking life?" ---- *'Eddy' Baron 'O Beef Dip "Quick, bend over!" bends over and hits head on table "Pull up your feet." pulls his feet and falls "Now, eat your mattress!" Ed: at his bed then looks back at Baron 'O Beef Dip "Yum!"'' over to his bed and starts eating it off-screen, Double D comes in with the rocket jammed in his ear'' Edd: "Excuse me, Ed. Is this your-- GOOD LORD MAN!!" ---- *'Ed': eating his mattress "That hit the spot!" Edd: exasperated "Ed! What have I told you about the needless taxing of your digestive system?" ---- *'Sarah': "Ooh look! Is that a possum?" ---- *'Jonny': "Holy cow, Plank! Look at the size of that raccoon!" Kevin: bored "Looks like a bloated squirrel." ---- *'Jonny': "Holy cow, Plank! Look at the size of that alien!" Sarah: unimpressed "Is that a raccoon?" Kevin: "Pathetic." ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf wishes to use his lucky Great Nano kidney stone key chain!" Nazz: aback "What did he say that thing was?" ---- *'Rolf': the Ed raccoon "Rolf sees it! Goodbye, Pinocchio!" Trivia/Goofs *Rolf has a key chain in the form of his Great Nano's "oversized kidney stone." *This is the first episode where Baron 'O Beef Dip makes a major appearance. *When Sarah says "I bet," her mouth didn't move. *After Ed ate his mattress, it suddenly reappeared behind him. *The scams were an example of a shooting gallery. *This episode has the most scams that took place in a single episode. *Kevin's Dad is mentioned again when Kevin tells Rolf to use his father's "lucky ball-peen." *'Running gag': Eddy convincing the kids to come to his scam through planting walkie-talkies on various object of each person. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *This is the second appearence of Ed's 1/32 scale Planet Orbital Retractor #2 model rocket. The first time was "Ed in a Halfshell". *During the Meat Mania scene near the end of the episode, when the kids deny to enter there, you can hear Sarah saying "Oh, brother.", Nazz saying "This is stupid.", Kevin saying his signature insult line "Dorks.", and Jonny making a groaning sound in the background. *This is the second time Nazz said "This is stupid.". The first time was "Dim Lit Ed". Gallery GOOD LORD MAN.jpg|''GOOD LORD MAN!!'' Mind-Controlled Ed.jpg|'Must eat non-believer!' Raccoon Round-Up.jpg|''Looks like a bloated squirrel.'' Video S3uO4YfS_z0 See Also *Raccoon Round-Up/Mutant Land Category:Episodes Category:Season 3